The Great Debate: The Beginning
by fanoflotsofthings
Summary: This is just a conversation between some of the stars of FMA! It's really funny and I hope you like it!


_**The Great Debate: The Beginning!**_

_**Fanoflotsofthings: **__Hey everyone! This is a new thing I decided to try and see what everyone has to say. These chats will be called "The Great Debates" and every once in awhile I might write one of these chats. So people what do you want to talk about people?_

_**Everyone: **__We don't know! You're the author!_

_**Fanoflotsofthings: **__I know but I wanted to see if you guys had any good ideas. Don't worry I already had some topics which include, drum roll please(drum roll in background) Ed's size and Roy's attitude! Yah!!!_

_**Ed and Roy: **__WHAT!!!_

_**Fanoflotsofthings: **__Lol, you guys are silly. Anyways anyone can say what they want about these topics._

_**Al: **__Don't worry Ed, I love you just the way you are._

_**Fanoflotsofthings: **__That's only because he's your lover._

**Al:** (blushing)

**Roy:** What the hell why does Ed get a fucking buddy and I don't?!

**Fanoflotsofthings:** I believe the term is _Lover_ not fucking buddy. One point for Roy! Besides like I have said before I just don't like you very much right now.

**Roy: **What the hell was the point for?!

**Fanoflotsofthings:** Okay the person with most point at the end loses. (evil smile)

**Roy:** I should be scared but I'm not.

**Izumi:** I'm scared and I'm the scariest one on the series.

**Fanoflotsofthings: **I think we can all agree on that, and you so should be scared. Anyways I want more comments!

**Envy:** Ed doesn't need to be tall he has enough attitude to make up for it. 

**Fanoflotsofthings:** I totally agree -1 for Ed!

**Roy: **(glaring)

**Lust: **Roy needs to stop obsessing over mini-skirts I mean really that's degrading to women!

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Agreed! 1 point to Colonel Bastard!

**Roy: **What the hell how is that fare, doesn't it make the girls hotter?

**Lust**, **Riza, Sloth, Izumi, and Winry: **NO IT MAKES US LOOK LIKE SEX TOYES!!!

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Ouch another point to the Bastard!

**Roy: **THIS IS BULLSHIT!!! Why hasn't anyone said anything about Ed the chibi!

**Riza:** But cibies are adorable!!!

**Fanoflotsofthings:** Oh, another -1 point goes to Ed.

**Roy: **You all suck! So Al you want to get out of here?

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Roy you better take that back before…(Roy is slammed into ten different walls)…never mind. Another -10 points goes to Ed and Roy gets another 20 points, 10 for how many walls and another 10 for trying to steal someone's boyfriend that is not right! I bet we can all agree on that.

**Hughes:** Who wants to see my sweet daughter?!

**Fanoflotsofthings:** NO ONE!!!

**Hughes: **Awwww, commmmeeeee onnnnnnnnnn!

**Fanoflotsofthings: **NO! Falman and Havoc can you deal with him and Roy please. (Hughes and Roy tortured in a near by room)…anyways back to debate!

**Riza:** When ever Ed is called anything that is small it's always cute! Have you ever noticed that?

**Fanoflotsofthings:** Now that you mention it yes! Another -1 one goes to Ed!

**Ed and Al: **(Making out in another room)

**Fanoflotsofthings:** o_O We better leave them alone, so the score is, drum role please (drum role in background) Roy with 23 points! Ed with -12! Yep Ed wins!!! Well I hoped you were entertained because I sure was.

**Roy: **Comment!!!

**Fanoflotsofthings: **When did you get back? I thought you were being tortured and was knocked out.

**Roy: **I escaped and I was only pretending.

**Fanoflotsofthings:** Oh… Second part is bullshit! Izumi if you want to, you can have fun with Roy.

**Roy:** WHAT NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (dragged away to have fun with Izumi which is not sex but something way worse and he's screaming the whole time)

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Now that is taken care of. Comment and tell me if you would like me to continue these debates, but most likely I'm going to.

**Everyone:** Hoped you enjoyed it!!!

**Wrath:** Hey I wasn't in the chat!

**Everyone: **NO ONE CARES WRATH!!!


End file.
